No One Else
by TwiHardOrDieTrying
Summary: A simple Saturday morning, a stack of mouthwatering pancakes, and a bronze haired vampire. What could be better? All of this brings Bella Swan to the realization that there has never been anyone else like Edward.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these amazing characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is my very first story! I'm pretty proud of it so please be gentle. However, I always appreciate constructive criticism (in the form of reviews...hint hint). This is pretty much just fluff. Anyway enjoy...**

No One Else

I stared down at his hair…soft, messy, bronze…perfect. Edward's head was laying on my chest directly over my heart. His ear was tenderly pressed as close as possible while he listened to the steady, thrumming rhythm. I sighed contentedly as I ran my fingers through his uncannily silky locks. As I scratched my nails along the base of his head, he let out a soft purring sound. Never in my life had someone made me feel so safe or loved and he wasn't even doing anything. He simply laid there basking in the natural warmth radiating from my body. It was a Saturday morning and a lazy one at that. Charlie, I assumed, was away on some fishing adventure, probably engrossed in the "enthralling" pastime. I never was one to enjoy sitting on a riverbank silently for hours on end, but to each his own I guess.

"Edward", I mumbled sleepily.

"mmm?", came his reply.

"I need a human moment", I murmured quietly, trying not to disturb the peaceful stillness of the unusually warm September morning.

Edward, with his ever-impressive grace, lithely stretched (unnecessarily) and lifted his body off of me. It never ceased to amaze me that someone with a body temperature of mid-to-low sixties and a composition of polished marble could make me feel so warm and cozy. The moment he was no longer touching me was the moment I felt like a frost had just set in.

"G'morning", I said with a big yawn.

"Good morning my love", came his velvet response. A crooked smile lit up his face and my heart stuttered at the sight of his happiness. I smiled back as he leaned in slowly and oh-so-gently pressed his smooth lips to mine. Though it was not a particularly long or passionate kiss, it was one of those that makes your eyelashes flutter and toes wiggle. I could feel his gentle smile against my lips as I'm sure he could feel mine against his. His love for me once again warmed me and I felt the familiar electric current I had come to associate with his touch.

Eventually, he pulled away and I clumsily untangled myself from the sheets as I attempted to remember how to breath with some amount of efficiency. Of course, me being me, my toe caught in a fold of the sheet, just as I had begun to stand.

I tumbled forward, but Edward being Edward, caught me long before I hit the ground. He carefully stood me up-right and made sure I was properly balanced.

I "hmphed" and he chuckled as I stomped away with what remained of my dignity, toward the bathroom. When I emerged from the bathroom, I padded my way back into my small room to find something to wear for the day.

Thanks to Alice, my closet had never had so many options to choose from. Eventually I decided on a soft, long sleeved top in the shade of blue that seemed to be Edward's preference, and a faded pair of jeans. I combed my long curls until they were somewhat presentable and then turned to trudge downstairs, where I assumed Edward was. Sure enough, the moment I reached to bottom step, I caught sight of him standing at the stove, his back to me.

"What are you making?" I inquired curiously. Edward was, shockingly, a better cook than I was…which of course, was unfair because he didn't even eat.

"Pancakes" he said simply.

My stomach chose that precise moment to growl in appreciation.

His musical laughter filled the little yellow kitchen with a resounding happiness. I blushed and glanced down at my bare feet on the linoleum. He turned and went back to his previous ministrations. As I stared, unseeingly, down at my toes I began to contemplate why I loved Edward so much. In my experience, no one has ever taken care of me the way that he has. As a child, I was always the one taking care of others. Whether it was helping Renee figure out how to file her income taxes or just making dinner, I had always been the one that others relied on. When I came to Forks, I expected I would simply be trading taking care of Renee, with taking care of Charlie. Edward changed absolutely everything.

He loved me and made me feel that I would always be free and independent, but I could rely on him when I needed to. That might seem small and unimportant to others, but to me, that was everything. No one else caught me when I fell. No one else held me as I slept. No one else calmed my nightmares with just one look, because no one else ever could. In return, no one else had ever made Edward chuckle at random intervals on a Saturday morning by being, as he so eloquently put it, _endearingly clumsy_. No one, in over 100 years, had felt him smile into a kiss and that felt pretty damn good.

I realized that as I thought this, I was beaming, still staring at my toes. I quickly glanced up to see that Edward was just turning toward me with a rather large stack of fluffy buttermilk pancakes.

My mouth watered and my stomach grumbled in anticipation. He set the ridiculously huge, pile on the table in front of me, placed a fork beside it and slid the syrup across the table. The amber colored bottle skidded its way over and stopped next to my left hand, missing the edge by less than an inch.

"show-off", I taunted.

He only smirked and said "eat" as he gestured toward the gargantuan portion of sugary goodness, (as if I could somehow miss it).

It was then that I realized that I was the only person Edward had ever made pancakes for. This not only made me feel loved, but it also reminded me that Edward, The Edward Cullen, was all mine. Suddenly I forgot that I was _Endearingly clumsy_ , I forgot that I couldn't do anything without blushing a lovely shade of tomato, and I even forgot that I was plain in comparison to his other-worldly beauty. All I could think was "this incredible creature loves _me_ enough to make pancakes for me and no one else". And with that thought, I stabbed a mouthful of the fluffy pancakes and began to eat.

 **A/N: Hey thanks so much for reading! If you want to see more, nothing would make me happier than reading your reviews!**

 **Kisses, Ally**


End file.
